Phineas and Ferb: Isabella Comes to Danville
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Isabella is a new girl in town. That's... pretty much it.


Chapter 1 - New Neighbor

Phineas woke up as soon as the alarm blared. He got up and tapped on Ferb. Ferb's eyes blinked open.

"Are you ready to build that supersonic space roller coaster?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. They walked downstairs and ate breakfast. As soon as they were done, Phineas went outside to check the mail. He hadn't yesterday and figured to get it over with.

The car continued driving down the road in Downtown Danville. A beautiful woman turned right onto Mapleberry Road. The car passed a little wooden lodge on the side of the road. Six cute girls were walking into it.

"Hey mom! Did you see those adorable girls?" a young girl asked. The woman driving nodded.

"Yes. Yes I did," the woman said.

"Listen, Isa! When we get to the house, I need your help unpacking. Then you can go make some friends!" The woman said. The girl nodded.

Phineas opened the mailbox and grabbed some envelopes. He skimmed through them and didn't see the 3D glasses he had purchased.

"Dang it!" Phineas said. He looked up and saw a red car drive next to a house across the street. The car door opened and he saw a cute girl and a woman step out of the car and start unloading cardboard boxes.

"Ferb! I think the new neighbors are here!" Phineas shouted to the backyard. Ferb walked next to Phineas and looked across the street. There was a girl wearing a pink skirt and overalls.

"Let's go say hi!" Phineas said. They made their way across the street. They approached the woman.

"Hi!" Phineas said.

"Oh! You must be the children.. across... the..." the woman slowly stopped talking.

"Were you born with a triangular head?" the woman. Phineas nodded.

"I get that reaction every time I meet someone new!" Phineas laughed. The woman was silent. She was clearly amazed at the head. Phineas and Ferb walked back into their backyard, delivering the letters to their mom along the way.

"Ferb! Did you need help connecting the tubes to the track?" Phineas asked.

Inside the house, Phineas and Ferb's mother was making Candace a Ducky Momo Pancake for Candace. There was a knocking at the door. She walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see a girl standing before her.

"Do you have any children my age?" the girl asked. Linda nodded and pointed her thumb to the back yard. The girl skipped off into the backyard and became shocked at the structure in the backyard.

"Aren't you two a bit young to build a roller coaster?!" The girl shouted. Startled, Phineas dropped the hammer he was holding. The girl rushed to where he had dropped it and caught it with ease.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted. Phineas lowered himself to the ground.

"It's alright! You must be the daughter of the new neighbor!" Phineas said.

"Yeah! My name is Isabella Garcia Shapiro! I'm half Mexican and Jewish!" the girl said.

"Pleased to meet you! You're cute enough to be in the Fireside Girls!" Phineas said.

"Their lodge is in Downtown Danville on Mapleberry Road!" Phineas said. Isabella then walked out of the backyard.

"Nice girl!" Phineas said. When he reached the top, he realized that Isabella still had the hammer.

"DANG IT!" Phineas said as he reeled himself back down.  
"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

—

A platypus clicked a button. The grass gave way revealing a secret tube down below the house. The platypus slid easily down the tube. He put on a fedora and landed in a chair.  
"Good morning, Agent P. We've learned some alarming information. Several war items have been purchased by the Doofenshmirtz Corporation. An explosive missile, a tank, and a book on the history of the civil war!" Major Monogram said. Perry saluted and hopped on a nearby hover board. He shot right towards what looked like an Easter Island head.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated*

Perry leapt off his hover board and landed on Heinz's balcony.  
"Ah, Perry the Platypus! Your timing is uncanny! And by uncanny I mean… COMPLETELY CANNY!" Heinz said. He pressed a button that tied Perry to the ground. Perry just growled angrily.

—

Isabella approached Mapleberry Road. She looked at the lodge. She stepped forward and a water balloon came flying out of nowhere.  
"What the-?" before she could finish her sentence, more water balloons kept striking her left and right. Suddenly, the balloons ceased firing. Isabella moved her soaked wet hair out of her eyes, just to see one more water balloon hurdling towards her, smacking her in the face. Isabella just growled and turned around.  
"Wait," shouted a voice, "we just thought you were some kind of interloper!" Isabella turned around and started back towards the lodge. She walked in to see a ton of girls sitting on beanbags.


End file.
